fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser (S2)
Laser is a superior fusion element. Laser costs Light + Atom and 200 diamonds. Laser is a fast and high damager capable of copying spell's Effects and having a high explosion area. Statistics Damage: High Speed: Averagely Fast Defense: Average Cooldown Average: Excellent Mana Cost Average: Fairly High Range: Average Spells (Blast) '''EMP Burst ''"User will hold a laser bomb grenade, that upon detonation, can either pull in projectiles and players then explode, or fire a ray that carries the same effects."'' * The user puts their arm out forwards while holding a blue laser ball. This laser ball can do 1 of 2 things when either pressing T or charging. (T): The user will throw the bomb, that has a heavy arc, but can be thrown up or down for larger range. It will shrink while absorbing blue energy within a massive range to pull in projectiles and players for 1s before exploding to deal heavy damage, putting a lightning effect on players mana, preventing it from regenerating for 3s (Ch): The orb will become bigger, and redder and brighter. After 2s of charging it will fire a bright red laser towards the cursor that moves swiftly. Projectiles in its path then follow the head of the beam, or direction at the lasers speed. Upon impact a massive range explosion occurs with a 1s magnetic field effect. Both the field and the explosion pull projectiles near the epicenter, pulls players slightly but knocks those players upwards. M: 500 | CD: 6 | DMG: T: 333 Ch: 399 | A(T magnetism): ice ult (T explosion): spirit bomb (Ch Everything): explosion ult | '''(Bullets) '''Compact Beacon ''"He or She will fire multiple lasers that can rebound off of surfaces and deal low damage"'' * The user fires 7 blue lasers, that can be only fired in a line, Each only seperated 1 stud from each other. Each 1 can hit a surface to bounce off of twice, and deal a small ammount of damage, But if shot too high up the bullets re direct towards the users cursor. M: 300 | CD: 5 | DMG: 31 | LS: 8s | S: ice bullets 1.44x | '''(AoE) '''Cyber Reflexion ''"The user will shoot a laser pointer in the direction they face, allowing them to see the opponents moveset. Pressing Y as they use a spell will result in a laser that carries the same effects of used spell"'' * The user's zoom becomes amplified by 3x, As a very thin green ray fires from their head to where they are looking at. This allows them to see opponents spells, and if The user presses Y as the spell is being used or has been recently used (shown by a red exclamation point) and then if the user clicks again they will shoot a fast green laser that carries the effects of that spell. M: 250 | CD: 4 | DMG: 240 | A: time grab | Explsn: fire bullets 2x | '''(Grab) '''Orbital Strike ''"User will trap an opponent inside a laser ball, then throw them onto an area that causes the ball to fire multiple lasers dealing low damage. Afterwards the ball explodes, stealing some rescources from the opponent and giving it to the user"'' * The user grabs their opponent and slowly levitates while both gain an intense red glowing outline. Then the user starts spinning as a red orb slowly forms around the opponent, Then the user flings the opponent towards their cursor with an arc. The opponent lands in that area still in a orb only able to float at a immolate height, Then begans to rain a total of 30 red lasers in a blue arson area for 2s, Each dealing 15 damage, But each laser bounces off of the ground back at the opponent, Ending with a harmless explosion Giving the user 75 HP, mana and stamina. The opponent, looses 75 mana and stamina. M: 300 | CD: 10 | R: 0.8x neutron | R(of fling): aurora tp | Damage can not be reduced or increased. '''(Ultimate) Technomantic Ravage "User levitates and gains a futuristic gun, that fires a beam to drain mana and stamina from opponents while also distorting their vision and returning damage dealt to the user to them" * The user instantly warps into void ult height, as their right arm froms some kind of futuristic weapon or gun that begins charging green energy. After 5s of charging a slow green beam is fired from the users gun that drains 50 mana and stamina every 0.5s, Constantly flashing the opponents screen a random color, along with glitching. Each consecutive hit or tick lowers the opponents attack, defense, and speed by 5%. At the end of the ult, A green explosion occurs That returns 75% of the damage the user possibly took during the ult. M: 850 | CD: 76 | D: 7 | D(of debuffs): 10s | A: 1.7x chaos aoe | Trivia * Laser is the second element to have an ult that doesnt deal damage, that being technomantic ravage, also having the 2nd lowest mana cost. * EMP Burst is the only non ultimate spell with the highest mana cost. * Orbital Strike is the first spell to inflict damage on more than 1 person, purposely.